Forever
by alinakay
Summary: Today marks our forever. Join Maxon and America on their first days as man and wife as well as King and Queen. Please review and leave your input!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Everything has to be perfect." I adjust my dress over and over again, wanting to look exactly perfect.

"My lady, I don't think it's possible to achieve the possible, but you sure have come close." Lucy smiles at me as she hugs my shoulders in comfort. Normally, I lean away from being called 'my lady' but I was reminded by Maxon that it was customary to be addressed 'her majesty' or 'her lady' as a sign of respect if I am going to be royalty. I reluctantly agreed to the second one, as it didn't seem as terrible.

I take a deep breath and return my gaze to my reflection in the mirror. I can't believe I am the one. The one who changed the game. The one who won the prince, now king's heart. I can't believe I am going to be queen. Looking back these six months, never would I imagine I would be walking down the aisle to be joined with my beautiful and epic love, Maxon.

Mary rushes in to my princess suite with a highly decorated box. "My lady, King Maxon wanted me to present you with this gift." She walked over to me and Lucy.

I opened the box that reveals something beyond any beauty I've ever seen. I read the note Maxon included.

Today is our day, my dear. The day the marks the rest of our lives. The day that signifies our love. Today will change everything. You will be queen and I will reign with you by myself. I might be king, but we will work through anything that comes our way together. Although I am saddened I have to wait longer to see you, your beauty will come to exceed my imagination when I see you walk down the alter.

Here is your first tiara as princess. It holds the same jewels as my mother's first tiara. Before she passed, she told me she was rooting for you, despite my father's wishes. She left it in her final letters her desire to pass down her jewels to the future queen.

See you at the altar, my future queen.

The box revealed my very own tiara. I began to tear up at the beautiful sight. This tiara made all of this feel more real. This was really happening. I am marrying the man of my dreams.

A/N: _Hello everyone! I'm writing because I got inspiration of continuing the story after "The One," but before "The Heir." Please let me know what you think and if it's worth continuing or if you have any suggestions/ ideas! I will update as often as I can, while it is currently summer and have more free time!_

 _Here is the link of the tiara I have imagined as America's first silver-plated-2-1-2-royal-wedding-or-quinceanera-tiara/_


	2. Chapter 2

My sister, May, walks in and stops in her tracks. "America. You look breathtaking. You look… look like a queen." She covers her mouth in awe.

"Wait until you see my princess tiara!" I respond as Mary walks over to me with the box. I kneel down so she can place the tiara within my updo. I stand strong and look at myself in the mirror.

This is really happening. I barely recognize myself. Every beauty point was heightened and complimented well. My hair was curled up into an updo that now holds my new tiara. I have a light nude lipstick color on. I wore a beautiful diamond necklace said to have been worn by all of the queens before me. I wore my father's necklace as a bracelet so he would still be a part of my special day.

My dress was extravagant and intricate. It had a sweetheart line under a layer of lace. The dress hugged my curves nicely. It draped down to the floor and beyond, followed by a long lace train. Maxon assured me that the extensive length was all due to tradition.

Silvia walks in on us all staring at me. "Your highness, it's time. Might I say, you look extraordinarily beautiful." For now, I am still considered a princess because I not married into royalty yet.

"Thank you, Silvia. For everything. For helping shape me for this day." I stepped down from my pedestal and hugged her. "I truly thank you." She smiled, curtsied out of respect, and exited the room. May helped me follow her.

"Breathe in, breathe out." I kept repeating to myself as I wait for my cue.

"Honey, I don't think you could find a more perfect match. I am so proud of you and all that is to come to you, your highness." My mom winked at my title. She grabbed my arm and led me down the altar as the bridal music began. "Don't worry. You'll do great!"

I begin to walk down the aisle with my head down. I slowly look up to see all of the Selected girls surrounding me. At the back of the church held cameramen capturing the Royal Wedding for Illea. Closer to the altar, I see my siblings and niece. I blow a kiss to them. I look to the other side and see the flowers in place of the late king and queen, Maxon's parents, as a sign of respect. Although I would never wish death to anyone, I'm glad King Clarkson wasn't present. Maxon and I's special day could be free from any fear. I do wish Queen Amberly could be here, though.

Finally, I look up to see the love my life. Maxon is dressed in his simple black suit with his Majesty's sash laid across the front. He wore his solid gold, traditional crown that held beautiful jewels that have come from generations before. My mother kissed my cheek, placed my hands in Maxon's, curtsied to him, and sat down in her seat next to my family.

For a moment, it was just me and Maxon. It was magical and peaceful. For a moment, he wasn't king and I wasn't a princess.

"I love you, my dear." Maxon whispered.

"I love you, but I'm not your dear." I nudged at him. We face the priest before us.

The priest begins. " We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts. They met each other through the Selection, fell in love and are finalizing it with their wedding on this day.

"It is having the capacity to forgive and forget." I lower my head. Maxon lifts my chin with his hand and smiles. "True love is standing together and facing the world. Espically since you two will be the face of this beautiful country." Everyone in the church laughs.

"Now, we continue onto the vows. Your Majesty, you may begin." The priest smiles and steps back.

"My dear, I will trust you and honor you to the day we take our last breaths. I will laugh with you and cry with you. Through the best and the worst. I took my time to get to you. It took many mistakes and doubts, but I always found my way back to you. You may be the Queen, but you will reign alongside with me." We heard a couple gasps from the auI am never letting go, no matter what. Take care of my heart, for it is yours forever." Maxon finishes. We decided to write our own vows. Despite having tradition within our wedding, we decided to personalize one aspect.

"Maxon, my love, thank you. Thank you for giving me this extraordinary life. If you would've asked me a year ago if I was going to be a princess, let alone the queen, I would think you were crazy. Thank you for making me feel important and feel like I can make a difference. To some people, it doesn't mean much. To me, it means the world. It means I get to help people and be with my one true love. Thank you for accepting my many flaws and always forgiving me. I can't tell you how much that means to me. I love you and I can't wait to be your Queen." I'm almost tearing up over our words.

The priest moves onto the I do's. "King Maxon, do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her forevermore?" Maxon watches him intently and then turns to me.

"I do a million times over and over again."

The priest turns to me. "Lady America, do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him forevermore?"

"I do with all my heart." I smiled at Maxon.

"Before I finish here, I would like to point that following the wedding ceremony, we will continue with Princess America's coronation. With that being said, by the power vested in me I now pronounce you King Maxon and Princess America! You may kiss your Groom/Bride."

With that being said, Maxon wraps his arms around me, dips me and kisses me passionately as everyone stands and cheers for us!


	3. Chapter 3

Shortly after our love binding kiss, we transitioned to my coronation. I will be the first Queen to be able to fully reign next to King Maxon. Normally, Maxon would be the sole ruler, but he wants me to take part of the reign. According to public opinion, they are excited to see this change of power. The line of work will be divided among both of us.

During the transition, I was led off to switch dresses to my coronation dress. It was very traditional and mostly gold. Mary is redoing my hair. Instead of up with a veil, she left my curls down and returned my tiara to my head.

"I am the most powerful woman. I will do good. I will help my husband make a difference. We will be unstoppable." I kept reassuring myself.

Maxon takes a look at me. "My darling wife, you look so beautiful." He crept up behind me.

"Maxon! Don't scare me like that." I felt startled, disrupting my thoughts.

"My dear, you have nothing to worry about. You will do great, your majesty." He winked on my future title.

"I don't think you understand the pressure. This has never been done before. What if it doesn't work? You've been trained for this life. I haven't." I frantically explain.

"Breathe. You will do great. That's why the public opinion indicates that you will succeed. They are excited to have an outside voice representing them!" Maxon reassures me. He grabs my hand and leads me back into the church.

Maxon lets go of my hand to take his place next to the priest. I kneel down on the step and face both of them. The priest speaks to me. "Will you to your power represent your country and have wisdom and passion to be present in all your judgements?"

"I will." I look at Maxon who is nodding at me, and then I return my gaze to the priest.

"Will you share the responsibility and uphold the beauty and newfound peace of our wonderful country?"

"I will."

"Will you perform your duties as Queen and Mother to the future heirs to the throne?"

"I promise to my duties and my love to my country." I recite.

"By the power vested by me, I present to you America Victoria Amberly Schreave, Queen of Illea."

I turned to the audience for cheers and clapping, followed by being joined by my husband, King Maxon.

Today begins the rest of our lives. Everything has changed for the better.


	4. Chapter 4

_*Flash forward to a week after the wedding*_

"Maxon! Do we have to go back to the castle?" I jokingly whined to my husband. I'm laying on the bed of the highly secured hotel we've been stayed.

"Darling, you know we have to go back to our reign." He buttoned up his shirt. He smiled and laid back down next to me.

"I know, but this has been paradice. I wish we never had to leave." I pouted.

"I know, your majesty." He winked.

"I will never get used to hearing that." I replied as he start laughing.

Later that day, we returned to the castle with a welcome home party. I wore a short flowy, maroon dress. Tomorrow, we will start our reign as the first equal king and queen. It scares the living daylights out of me.

Maxon swooped me into his arms as he leads me to his, now our suite. Now that we're married, it is socially and ethically acceptable for us to sleep together. Soon enough, we will be expected to produce an heir to the throne. Sure we've had sex on our honeymoon. It was glorious. I got to show Maxon how much I truly loved him.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Maxon helped transition me into power. He tried not to overwhelm me too much at the beginning. It was overwhelming just hearing about all of the things he was expected to do each day. That's why it makes me happy that I can help relieve his duties.

Every once in awhile, I would have to help plan a party for guests that were staying with us. It was exhausting when Queen Amberly made it look so easy.

As I have finished my duties for the day, I return to the suite to rest before dinner. I feel sick and don't wish to see anyone else. My luck, I run into Lady Helena, my personal assistant who helps me keep track of all of the planning.

"Your majesty, can we steal your opinions on the desserts to be present at tomorrow's event?" Lady Helena asked.

"I'm sorry, Lady Helena. I am feeling under the weather. If you'll excuse me…" I trail off so I can rush to my suite. With a sudden urge to vomit, I rush to the bathroom. After I clean myself up, I walk back out to the bedroom to find Maxon.

"Darling, are you okay?" Maxon looks concerned.

"Oh yeah, I just don't feel good at all."

"Mer, you look green. Are you sure you are okay? We might want to get the royal doctor.

"Seriously, hun, I'll be... " I start to lose balance and I grab his reaching hand to break my fall. Everything went black.

* * *

I woke up inside a white, private room that I'm assuming is in the infirmary. I jump when Maxon opens the door. He sat down next to me and grabbed my hand. He stroked my hair for several long moments. "America, you gave me quite the scare." Maxon spoke finally.

"I know, and I'm sorry." I replied quietly.

He laughed. "Why are you apologizing? The whole kingdom has been worried about you in your absence."  
"Wait, how long was I out?" I said, suddenly alert.

"Don't fret, my love. As much as I depend on you, I can handle a few days of duty on my own." Maxon strokes my cheek.

"Do you know what caused me to faint and be so nauseous?" I asked.

Maxon stood up and knocked on the door. Shortly after, a doctor walked in with my file.

"King Maxon, what an honor to serve you and your queen." Doctor Daniels bowed to us. I rolled my eyes. Of course, he's more concerned about my status, than treating me like a person. Maxon passed me a look of warning. "While it is not pleasant of your sickness this morning, I am pleased to announce her Majesty is pregnant." The doctor responded, his face beaming with joy that he is taking care of the queen.

"Wait, what did you say?" I stare at him blankly, as soon as it registers.

"We are pregnant, my dear!" Maxon hugs me and kisses me. I freeze in the moment grabbing my stomach.

Am I ready to be a mother? Let alone still adjusting to be the queen. This is all too much.


	5. Chapter 5

Maxon picks me up in his arms and swings me around in joy. "Oh darling, this is great news!" When he sets me back down, he kisses my forehead. "I'm sorry, but I must go." He leaves me alone once again.

Later on that day, I was released to relax for the rest of my day. As I walk to the suite, I run into a couple of maids who congratulated on my pregnancy. Oh great, half the kingdom already knows. I just found out myself. I should've been allowed to tell my family first.

I lay down on the bed rubbing my stomach. How can I be pregnant? I'm still learning how to be a queen and now I'm on my way to motherhood. I knew it had to happen eventually to continue the royal line, but this has all happened so fast. I mean, a little over a year ago I was in love with Aspen living a simple life.

I pull out my laptop and start looking online for cute baby clothes. Maybe that will make me feel better. The more I look at, the more overwhelmed I feel about this. I push my laptop away from me. I went down to the Women's room to plan tomorrow's event more instead.

"Knock knock." In comes my retired maid, Lucy. "I heard someone is expecting and we all know it's not expecting me!" Lucy walks in and winks.

"Lucy, I'm so glad you are here! I've missed seeing you every day." I rush up to her and hug her.

"How are you doing, your majesty?" She sits down next to my chair.

"I'm doing alright. Just getting overwhelmed with everything. I was planning an event and next thing I know, I faint and find out I'm pregnant." I explain.

"I know, but the best things in life aren't always planned." She responded.

That's true. It's not like I planned on falling in love with Maxon. And it was the greatest thing in my life.

"You're right. Maybe I just need to get more excited about this. But something in my gut tells me something isn't right."

"Everything will work out for the better. It always does." Lucy smiles at me.

I sighed, knowing she's right. "When did you get so wise and smart?" I joked.

"I always have been, my lady, but I just always kept silent." With that, she stood up, kissed my cheek, and left the room. As I am left to my thoughts, Maxon appears in the doorway.

He knocks on the door. "May I come in, your majesty?" He asks. No men are allowed in the Women's room without the queen's permission. Even royalty. That used to be the late Queen Amberly's privilege, but now it is passed to me.

"No." It probably won't make sense to him, but I kind of want to keep this is room sacred to women. "But I will come to you." I walk up to him and give him a kiss.

"How are you?" He takes my hand and we start heading towards dinner. Some of our guests for tomorrow's even have begun to arrive. So, we are heading to the dining room to greet them and have dinner.

"I'm okay. Let's go greet our guests." I nudge him. I don't really want to continue talking about this. This is the first known day of my pregnancy and it's already being talked about too much.

I don't know if I will ever get used to being treated as royalty. To have everyone stand up in honor of Maxon and I's arrival. I know Maxon is used to this, because this has been his entire life, but I'm still getting used to this privilege. Now, I wasn't expecting these particular guests.

As if my day couldn't get any better.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I'm sorry, my chapters fluctuate so much. Some are shorter than others. However, the shorter they are, the more often I can post! So bear with me. Plus, I want to be sure to set up the plot right! Also, I do not own the Selection series. But I do own my plot line._

"Were you ever planning on telling me yourself?" My older sister, Kenna appeared before me.

"I am so glad you are here!" I ran into her arms.

"But seriously! I can't believe you are pregnant!" She squeezed me. When she pulled away, she chuckled. "I mean, your majesty."

"Okay, please don't call me that. That title is way too formal!" I giggled.

Maxon joined us. "Kenna, dear, it is always a pleasure to see you." He held out his hand. She rolled her eyes and hugged him.

"Please, your majesty. You're family now. In our family, we hug!" Kenna responded.

His hand finds his reserved spot on my back and pulled me close. "Well, nonetheless, welcome!" I felt a cringe in my stomach. My immediate reaction was to place my hand on my stomach. The pain immediately disappeared. He placed his hand over mine. "We are definitely excited about the new addition!"

"I am so excited that my daughter, Astra, will finally have a cousin. Let alone one that is royal!"

"Trust me, I'm still getting used to being the queen, let alone carrying the heir." I laughed.

"Well, I should be going, but I did want to stop by and congratulate the both of you." She hugged and kissed me on the cheek and left.

Later on that evening, we returned to our suite. I laid down on the bed, waiting for Maxon as he undresses. "You're not at all nervous about already becoming parents? I was hoping we would have more time before." I asked him.

"America, you knew this was coming. Yes, it was earlier than expected but it's not the end of the world either." He states as he jumps into bed with me.

"I know. I'm just nervous."  
Maxon thought for a long moment. "Okay, how about this. Let's think of baby names to maybe help ease your nerves. What would you want to name the baby if it's a boy?"

"I like Kaden for a boy."

"And I like Ahren."

"What about if it's a girl?" I ask Maxon.

"That brings up a good point. What if the baby is a girl. Are we going to be traditional and keep the law the same? How the future heir would be the first born son. What if we have a beautiful baby girl as our first born." He brings up a good point.

"If we are going to continue our modern strategies as equal king and queen, I say we should change the law. I don't want my children to be restricted by stupid, ancient laws." I respond.

"I agree. Well, now I kind of hope it's a girl. Because our little princess would change the world." Maxon kisses my non-showing stomach.

With my love, Maxon by my side, nothing could go wrong.

* * *

I woke up with a sharp pain in my stomach. I screamed in pain. What could be happening? Maxon was nowhere to be found. A guard rushed to my aide. It was Aspen. He ran over to me, pushing the covers off of me, revealing blood down my legs. He scoops me up into his arms.

He runs to the infirmary, shouting for everyone to move out of the way. We even passed Maxon talking to his assistant. He dropped whatever papers he was holding and began following us, unable to keep up with us.

"America! Everything will be okay. I love you, my dear!" Maxon yells in exasperation as he falls behind.

The next few hours were a blur for me. Partially, it was due to the drugs that ran in my system. Also, because I was desperate to find out if my baby was okay. No one would respond.

"Lady America, you will be fine…" Her voice trailed off as I fell asleep into darkness.

I suppose hours later went by the time I woke up with Maxon holding my hand, his head laid down on my bed. I looked around in my surrounding area. It appeared I am in the luxurious royal medical suite. There was flowers throughout the room.

"Maxon." I finally spoke, barely above a whisper.

His head popped up immediately. "America, you gave me one hell of a scare." He stood up and kissed my forehead.

"W-what happened? Is our b-baby okay?" I ask, trembling with tears falling down my face.

"I'm sorry, my love. You had a miscarriage." And my world fell apart.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So sorry it's been so long! I work two jobs and I went on vacation. I also started re-writing one of my old stories and I now write for a new website called "College is My Life," which I'm really excited about!**

Check out my new article! _**/caitlin-brazil/5-fictional-guys-youll-fall-love/**_

which actually mentions Prince Maxon. :)

IMPORTANT: So, for this chapter, there is a lemon at the end. I will warn you when it comes to that time.

 **Forever Chapter 7**

 **Maxon's POV:** _ **1 month later…**_

Nothing has been the same since we lost our baby. I fear this is what will happen, just like my mother. I wish my mother was here to help us through this. To help America through this. I feel like I could say the wrong thing and it will hurt her worse. I wish I could take the pain away. I can't even be there for her as much as I wish. I am still King and I don't get a break to mourn the loss.

Luckily, America does. She wants to get involved again, but I've ordered all of the staff to give her small tasks, but nothing demanding. She also hasn't been on the Report. The kingdom knows the situation, but respects that this has been a painful experience. Plus, It has helped having America's family here to keep her company when I can't. Tonight is her first Report returning. She needs all the support she can get.

 **America's POV**

My body has never felt more empty. Emotionally and physically. This month has been incredibly draining for Maxon and I.

I miss my baby.

I know we need to eventually conceive again, but I'm afraid of losing another child. Even though I never got to hold my child, I loved him/her so much.

Tonight is my first report since before the miscarriage. I'm nervous. I know everyone in the country knows about our situation. I haven't even been queen for that long, and everyone already knows something so personal about me. That's why I didn't want to tell anyone I was pregnant yet. Yet, even then the possibility was unexpected.

Later on, my maids help me get dress. They designed a beautiful, dark purple dress for me to wear. I am also wearing my tiara. I don't typically like wearing it, because being queen still does not feel real, but Maxon insisted.

When we reach the set, I feel everyone staring. I crossed my arms over my stomach and winced.

"Your Majesty, welcome back." Gavril smiled. He took my hand and kissed it. He has been a friend of the family since King Clarkson went through the Selection.

"Thank you, Gavril. To be honest, I'm really nervous." I look over Maxon, who's going over his notes for his part tonight. I take my place on my stage throne next to my husband.

At first, he's going over the status of the kingdom, the budget reports, etc. I barely speak. At the end, Maxon addresses me for the first time. "My beautiful bride, Queen America, and I have suffered a terrible tragedy. She has remained so strong through all of this. While this has been extremely difficult, we will come out stronger because of this. So, we ask you respect our privacy." With that, the stage lights went dark.

"America, let's go to the suite for the night. We're done here." He took my hand and led me away, leaving everyone behind.

We barely speak a word until we get back to the suite. "Maxon, you can stop treating me like I'm going to break. I feel like I'm going to break if you keep treating me this way." I broke the silence.

"America, I've been so afraid of if I say the wrong thing. We both suffered in this, but I can't even imagine what you are thinking or feeling." Maxon sits down on the bed. I sit beside him.

"I can't keep drowning in this grief." I look down. "Plus, you've barely touched me since I was pregnant." A tear runs down my face. "I suppose I'm not beautiful anymore. You just seem me broken.

He grasps my chin and turns me towards him. "My dear, you could not be more wrong." He kissed my lips softly at first, and then progressively begins to get more aggressive. He pulls me on top of him, straddling over his jeans.

*LEMON*

His kisses get more deep and passionate. I pull my hair out of the pins as he pulls off my dress. I rip his buttons open and grasp his solid chest. He flips me over on to the bed, pulling off his remaining clothes as I do the same. We explore each other's bodies as if it were the first time making love.

"I love you. On the brightest day and darkest of nights. If we were poor, if we were unknown to the world, or if we ruled the entire galaxy. I love you forever and always, my love." I needed to hear this. We needed this love.

Finally, he enters in me. It is the first time since we conceived and I've had surgery since then. So, it is a little painful, but it also the closest we've been in a long time. He loves me long and hard.

It is a long and beautiful night. I don't know what I would ever have to doubt his love for me.

 **A/N: IMPORTANT!**

 **I am looking for a beta writer. Someone to help bounce ideas off of and edit. They will basically be a co-writer and will receive credit rightfully so, but I will continue to own this story and have final say! This is a great opportunity for someone who wants to start writing their own fanfiction, but not sure where to start.**

 **Inbox me if you are interested!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update. I've been incredibly busy and had really bad writer's block. However, I have great news! :) I decided to go with a new direction! Please leave me feedback and let me know what you think!**

 **Chapter 8**

"Slow down! Explain to me what's going on." I can't understand a word my husband is saying in the midst of his nervous breakdown.

"Darling, they are trying to overthrow us! All of these descendents from Gregory Illea are popping up and are challenging the royal line. And they can because if this gets out, the public will be furious that we've been ruling all these, despite it was rightfully given to my family line!" Maxon panics.

"Maxon, what do they expect, for us to just hand over the royal title without thinking about any repercussions? That's what I don't understand."

"I have no idea. I invited one of the couples who responded to my messages to come this afternoon to figure out something. Maybe a compromise of some sort. It's three couples and they have asked to bring their partners. I told them as long as there is no danger to us, that would be fine." Maxon explained and paused. "And of course, I want you to be there. Not that I have to worry about this, but look your best." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

I sighed.

His face got serious. "Oh, and please wear your tiara. We will be respectful, but still show them who's in charge. I nodded and went to my room.

My maids helped me dress in my nicest down dress. It was a light pink with gold accents. They curled my hair up into this beautiful bun with my tiara. In an hour, I meet back up with my husband and we head down to see what awaits us.

"I'm nervous."

Maxon sighed. "Me too."

The guards open the doors, and we gasp at who we see. Samantha, one of the girls from the Selection. "A-are you one of the descendents?" I ask.

Samantha laughs. "No, but my fiance, Andrew is." Andrew walks up, kisses her on the cheek and walks up to shake maxon's hand.

"Please to meet you, your majesty." He scoffs, clearly not amused by using Maxon's official title.

"Let's see if we can find a compromise to make this all remain quiet." Maxon gestures to the table set up for the meeting.

"Here's the deal. My siblings and I each want territory of our own to rule." He cuts straight to the chase apparently.

"Absolutely not." Maxon responds immediately. "How about I appoint your family to be on the council to help make decisions, but the decisions remain ultimately up to me."

"No. That's stupid because you will choose against us in spite." Andrew snaps. Samantha and I glance at each other while we watch our lovers battle it out. \

"What about a competition?" Samantha breaks her silence.

"Excuse me?" I chime in.

"You heard me. We had a competition for Maxon to pick his bride. But, what if we have a competition on who gets to lead the royal line? All of the couples compete for the royal titles." Samantha suggests. She's crazy to think if Maxon will agree to this.

"Thank you, love. That's a great idea." Andrew turns to Maxon. "Those are our conditions. Either you cooperate and participate in the battle between the 4 couples, including ourselves, or we break our silence to the public and expose the secrets of your family." He smiles, knowing he cornered Maxon into with this deal.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Here you go! Please review my new chapter! I do not own The Selection Series, just my plot!**

 **Chapter 9**

"Maxon! This is insane. We just got our newfound peace with the people and now they decide to shake things up?" I exclaimed. Andrew Illea decided to give us time to make our decision.

"Darling, we will figure this out. But for now, we need to get ready to _The Report._ It's very important on how we present ourselves today. Because if something were to come up, they would feel more secure with sticking by our side." Maxone reassured. I suppose I should trust him. I am still learning the political game here.

I wear my usual tiara with my light pink dress. While I still prefer pants, I have grown accustomed to the custom made dresses fit for the queen. My hair was straightened today to look more crisp and in control.

We begin the _Report_ as usual and go over this week's agenda. Nothing special. Maxon gave me some air-time to go over my newest projects for philanthropy. "So, we will host an event to fundraise money for…" My speech was interrupted with a loud door slam.

Kriss.

It is unsettling to see your husband's ex girlfriend who almost won his heart in the end. Let alone interrupting The _Report_ today.

"May I have everyone's attention?" Kriss announced.

"Kriss, what are you doing?!" Maxon shouted while holding me back as I give her a death glare. She glances back and smiles. She faces the audience again.

"Good people of this nation. Many of you know me as Kriss, the runner up in the Selection. I want to present you with the opportunity for a change of power." We freeze. She's in on it. Of course, she is. I figure out she was a rebel towards the end of the Selection. She continues. "But first, I would like to introduce you to my fiance, Christian _Ilea._ " She added an emphasis, knowing people would go crazy of his lineage.

He walks in with Andrew and Samantha. The cameras rush to find them. He looks a little older than Maxon with a rigid, but powerful look. Christian walks up to the stage to join Kriss and kisses her on the cheek. "She's right. Are you unhappy with the Schreave's rule? We want to give you the opportunity to vote on the new line of royalty."

There were gasps among the crowd. Maxon tries to speak, but someone turned off his microphone. He mouths to me, "We need to stop this!"

"You got to see then prince, now King Maxon find his soon-to-be Queen America among all of the beautiful ladies. Would you like the chance to pick your new King and Queen?" Christian announces.

"This is crazy! This is treason." I shout without my microphone.

"I think you're just afraid of losing your power. We will leave the power up to the people" Christian smiles, bows and exits.


End file.
